Wolf Spirit Guardian
by pattyofurniture
Summary: Quil takes Embry on a road trip to visit Claire at college. Embry thinks he will get ignored the entire weekend. What happens when he meets Claire's roommate was so much better than he expected.


**Had to get this out of my head. I wrote it up and a friend told me I had to post it. So I did. Sorry to those of you who are waiting for VCTM updates. This one was clouding my head, it had to disappear before I can focus on some more Luce scariness! **

**One shot for now, but is definitely left open for continuing if I decide to.**

* * *

I was walking home from another day at the preschool where I intern at when I felt a strange pull coming from my apartment door. It was almost like a magnet pulling me to my house. I smiled. This place must finally feel like home.

I unlocked the door and walked inside to see my roommate Claire with her older boyfriend Quil watching TV. They both had giant smiles plastered across their faces. He lived almost five hours away so they didn't get to see each other often, though they talked every day.

Then I saw who was with them. I felt like my world blanked out when I met his gaze. He was the very source of the magnetism. A boy, no a man, seated on our raggedy old couch. He had the same dark skin and hair that Quil did. He was muscular, but lean, like that of a swimmer. I was never the one to lose myself into the dating scene, but for him I would be anything. He was the most attractive person I had ever met.

He stared into my eyes. We each bore into the other's soul, searching and learning. It was as if we had known each other for our entire lives, but yet we hadn't even heard the other's voice.

"Hey Kate," Claire laughed.

I blinked my eyes, trying to regain consciousness from my trance. I cleared my throat and tried to smile, "Hi Claire."

"You remember Quil don't you?" I nodded and met his eyes, welcoming him back.

"Hi again Kate," he commented. "This is my friend Embry." _Embry._ I had to choke back the sigh finally knowing his name. "Embry this is Claire's roommate, Kate."

I took a chance at looking at him and again I was lost in his perfect dark chocolate eyes. His eyes had never left me. He stood off the couch and my mouth opened gently as I took in his height. He towered a foot taller than me. I began to breathe in and out my mouth as he slowly stepped towards me. "Nice to meet you Kate." His voice was breathtaking; husky, deep, and smooth. When he was finally stopped in front of me he raised his hand.

"You too Embry." I bit the inside of my cheek trying to hold back any foolish blubbering I was sure to do. He smiled deeply at me. His smile was a beautiful white contrast against his dark skin. I moved my hand to shake his and the moment we touched it was like a shock of warmth swam through my body. My gaze left his eyes and I stared at our hands locked together. Our grip lightened but our hands remained touching. We stroked each other delicately with our fingertips, each testing out the sparks that played at our contact.

I looked back to his face and his eyes moved from our hands to my gaze. We both smiled shyly.

Quil spoke from the background, "Hey Kate, we are all headed to dinner later, you wanna come?"

I pulled back quickly from Embry's grip and looked to the floor embarrassed. This wasn't like me, getting lost in some guy. I barely went on dates, let alone have a boyfriend. I wasn't ready for that. I needed to get through my schooling first.

I slipped around Embry and walked quickly to the hall. "No thanks Quil. I'm sure you don't want the roommate ruining your guys' fun."

"You could be Embry's date!" He yelled to me as I rounded the corner. I froze mid-step. I forced my eyes shut and shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I regained my strength and raced the rest of the way to my door closing it behind me.

I slunk back against it taking deep breaths. I needed to get my head back and I fear it was going to be hard. Embry wasn't going to make it easy. I tried to remember that I didn't need a boyfriend. I was fine by myself. Dating was for high-schooler's and people ready to marry. My eyes closed dreamily. Marriage. I sighed. Mrs. Embry. _AAHH!_ Wait!! What am I thinking!? No. No! I'm so not ready for that.

I exhaled through heavy lips and pushed myself away from the door. I let my book bag fall to the floor and threw my coat on my computer chair. I didn't know anything about Embry! I barely knew his name! I threw myself onto my bed and landed with a bounce. I leaned over to my nightstand and grabbed my MP3 player stuffing the earphones in my ears. I listened to the relaxing piano tones that played in my ears and tried to erase my thoughts of him.

I was about asleep thinking of Embry's brilliant smile and amazing lips when a pillow collided with my face. I made a gurgle sound and sprang up to a seated position. I looked towards Embry stiff as a board with a concerned face engulfing my entire doorway. Claire was poking her head around him smiling wildly.

I pulled my earphones out of my ears. "Yes?"

Embry swallowed, muscles still tense. "Uh, sorry. I tried to knock but, uh, you didn't answer."

Claire interrupted laughing, "so I opened the door and threw a pillow at you!" She pushed Embry in and closed the door behind.

He glanced behind him quickly at the closed door and turned back to me. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

My face pinked and I looked down to my comforter, "sorry I didn't answer. I didn't hear." I looked back up and met his eyes and a smile made its way to both our faces. "You want to sit down? You can pull out that chair." I pointed to my desk. I still felt the strange pull as he walked close to me.

"Okay." He drug the chair out and handed me my coat. I threw it in the corner as he sat down.

It was an awkward pause that neither of us was sure how to fill. "So, you're from the reservation with Quil then?" Wow that was dumb.

"Yeah. He's my best friend. I came so he'd have someone to drive with. I knew I might get abandoned once I got here." He laughed. It was such a rich sound that I smiled at him, but I let it fall when I figured he was just pushed in here so they could make out.

"Well, you don't have to be in here. You could kick Claire and Quil out of the front room and watch TV."

His face lost his smile. "Oh I didn't mean it that way. I'd like to be here, but I can leave if I'm bothering you." He stood to leave, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his hand and again felt the warmth and sparks.

"You can stay." I let his hand go as he sat back down. "I just thought maybe you were in here because they forced you."

He ran his hand through his short hair nervously. "No, I, uh, actually left them. You seemed like someone I wanted to get to know. Claire just forced me the rest of the way in here when you didn't answer."

I smiled shyly, "yeah. Sorry. I was listening to some music and didn't hear you." _And thinking about your lips._ I should add that I laughed to myself.

"What were you listening too? It sounded very calming."

My forehead creased. "You could hear that?"

"Oh, uh. Um." He sighed. "Yeah I heard it."

"Hmm…" I mumbled. "Didn't realize I was listening to it so loud." I looked back up at him. "It's just some piano stuff. I'm not even sure of the names. I just like it because it is soothing. Helps me to fall asleep in the noisy dorm."

He nodded. "I live with a bunch of my guy friends. It can get pretty loud."

"Claire's nice. She's usually just as quiet as I am. She's a good person to have as a roommate. She gets really cutsie when she talks about Quil or with him on the phone." I laughed. His bright white smile lit up his face.

He absently looked around my room examining my computer, floor, and wall art. I looked at the dirty clothes and piles of books and grimaced. "Sorry about the mess. I don't normally have visitors."

He had frozen on one of my drawings half way through my sentence with wide eyes. "What is this?" He moved off the chair next to it to get a better look. I followed his gaze and saw him looking at a wolf picture that I had drawn. It was a pencil drawing that had a grey wolf standing proudly against a rock cliff looking out over the ocean.

I got embarrassed. "It's just a drawing of mine. I know, it looks like my preschoolers drew it."

He shook his head, "no, no. It's amazing. You actually drew this?" I nodded though he was perched on my bed looking away from me. "What made you draw it?" He looked back at me his face full of awe and amazement. My face suddenly felt hot. I didn't think it was that good.

I squeaked out, "Um. I just like wolves is all. I think of them as my spirit guardians." I buried my face in my hands. "I know that sounds so strange. I'm such a dork."

He moved by my side and placed his warm hand around my back. It felt amazing. "No. Don't think that way. I think it's very cool you think that. My friends back at the res really like wolves. They are very dear to us." He smiled widely, "wolves are actually a very good animal for a spirit guardian."

I sighed and looked away smiling. "Thanks for not thinking I'm crazy."

He laughed. He breathed out and suddenly became serious. "I am curious as to why there are black spots on the back of it though."

I looked back to the picture and shrugged. "I don't know. I just always see that one as my protector." He became quiet, deep in thought. His arm tightened around me. I drew in a deep breath as it felt very intimate but very nice. He pulled away and I was disappointed at the loss of contact, but I tried to remember we didn't even know each other.

"Hold out your hand." I looked at him with confused eyes. "I want to try something." I relaxed and held out my hand. "Close your eyes." I looked back at him. "Trust me." He smiled and I sighed closing my eyes. He placed his hand flat on mine. It was warm and peaceful, but more like there was static there or some kind of electricity. Every touch calmed the magnetism I felt toward him. He spoke in a hushed whisper, "do you feel that?"

"I feel your hand."

"No, more than that. Do you feel the charge? The electicity?" He hesitated. "The pull?" I opened my eyes and stared at him. That's exactly what I felt like it was. I had even described it to myself as a pull. I nodded silently and he broke into a sweet smile. He bit his lip preparing to say something important. I pulled my hand back down to my lap and he slid back on the bed against the wall. "My tribe has stories about something called 'imprinting'." He looked to me and I nodded encouraging him to continue. "They call it the tie between soul mates. It doesn't happen to everyone. Actually very, very few have it happen. Quil and Claire have it. They are soul mates." He looked cautiously deep into my eyes. "I think we may be soul mates."

I turned away from him and sat up letting my feet fall off the side of the bed. Wow, I did have sudden feelings for him, but soul mate?? That's just crazy! Soul mates are things of fairy tales like dragons and princesses, not real life! I looked towards the floor. "I like you Embry. I really do, but soul mates? You can't honestly believe that can you?" I stopped myself. I threw my face to my hands again. "I mean! Oh, that was so dumb. Those are the beliefs of your tribe. That was so insulting!"

He grabbed a hand off my face and pulled it down. "I'm not insulted. I know it's kind of hard to believe." He entwined our fingers together and then continued, "but you can't deny that there is some pull between us can you?"

I looked down at our hands and slowly shook my head, "no. I can feel it."

He moved his other hand to touch my chin and pull my face to look at him. He smiled sweetly when I met his gaze. "That's all that matters." He brushed his hand back to my cheek and caressed against it. He leaned forward slowly and moved his face close to mine. I closed my eyes and leaned to him. His lips met mine sweetly, tenderly. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. Warmth tightened in my stomach as his lips burned against mine. He pulled away and I was still lost swirling in happiness. I smiled my eyes still closed. "That was amazing." I opened my eyes and looked to his, nodding. He tilted his head to the side. "So would you come to dinner with us? I'm going to be the third wheel if you don't." He added.

I laughed softly. "Yeah. I guess so."

***

Dinner was nice although Claire and Quil smiled knowingly at me the entire time. It was kind of uncomfortable. Claire and I were roommates and did things together but never like that.

I found out a lot more about Embry and Quil; funny childhood stories, how Claire and Quil got together, interesting people from the reservation, but all the while they seemed to leave out anything that had to do with the reservations stories and beliefs. I really must have really made Embry feel bad and he just didn't want to let me know.

We got back home and Claire had invited them to stay at our house. I gave my okay but was silently very intimidated by Embry sleeping in my front room. Quil would be staying in Claire's room, on her twin bed. I shuddered at the thought. He's a big guy like Embry. They are not going to fit without being…okay that's enough of those thoughts.

Embry would have a bit easier of time. Our couch pulled out into a queen bed, but it's still not the most comfortable thing.

We ended up watching a movie. I sat near Embry on the couch leaning into him slightly. I still wasn't sure where we were headed, but I knew I liked him. The bad part was that he knew I liked him. That would only encourage him. _Oh man_, my thoughts sighed. There goes college. I looked over to Claire cozied up on Quil's lap on our easy chair. She is doing college okay. She has good grades and all and she still has a boyfriend. I clenched my teeth, a soul mate. In the short time I had seen them together today, and now that I think about it, the few other times I have seen them together, they were always close. They look into each other's eyes as if nothing else matters. Maybe they could be soul mates, or maybe they are just deeply deeply in love.

I looked back to Embry and he caught the movement and looked to me smiling. I smiled back. He moved his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I just sighed and let him, resting my cheek against him. A happy rumbling sounded from his chest. I hoped that meant he liked this. I really did.

The movie ended and everyone decided to go to bed, although I just wondered if that meant Quil and Claire just wanted to get away.

I did my night routine in the bathroom as the boys went to get their luggage. I slipped into some cotton pajama bottoms and a camisole top when they took their turns. I was on my computer reading my email when I heard a knock at the door. I walked to it and opened it. Embry was standing there in nothing but cutoff sweat pants.

My body tightened to see this much more of him. His chest was amazing. He was toned and very muscular. His shorts hung very low below his belly button. I looked back up to his face. He smiled and quietly snorted a laugh. He had caught my wandering eyes. I blushed and looked towards the floor. "Sorry."

He laughed. "That's okay. I like your choice of sleepwear too." I brought my hands to my chin, shielding myself with my arms. He grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my body then proceeded to wrap them around his waist. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against his warm chest while his arms curled around me. Wow he was really hot. He answered the unasked question. "I'm just like that. Me and all my friends always feel like we are running a temperature."

I brought my arms back into his hold and rested them against his chest as well. I felt totally comforted by him surrounding me. "I wondered about that. It actually feels nice. I'm always so cold."

"Guess you'll need a few more blankets now." I laughed at his attempt at a joke and nodded into him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled to arms length. "I'm glad I got to hang out with you tonight. You are a really great person to be around."

I pinched my lips together moistening them. "I had a really fun night too."

He leaned in and kissed me gently and slow. It was a warm sweet kiss. He pulled away and kissed my forehead tenderly. "Good night."

"Night."

He turned and closed the door behind him. I sat down on the chair and tried to catch my breath. What a day. I shut off my computer and light and slid down into my comforter.

I sat there for a few minutes but could never get warm enough. He was right. I would need extra blankets now. I laughed at the thought. I sighed and reached under my bed for one and unfolded it over me.

I was having a hard time falling asleep because of some weird pain in my side. I turned onto my side and tried to get comfortable. I thought long and hard about every detail of Embry that I remembered smiling into my pillow, but still couldn't fall asleep. I rubbed at my side and moved onto my back. It was getting late by now. I really should be falling asleep. I began to count sheep, that didn't do it. I thought about relaxing every body part, but nothing was helping. The strange pain was keeping me awake.

I sat up in bed and noticed it had been two hours since I turned out the light. I thought about going to get an aspirin but worried it would wake everyone up. Embry was in the front room and I didn't want to disturb him. I sat there for a few minutes pulling my knees to my chin. It didn't help the pain. What is this feeling? It's strange. I've never had a side pain like this before.

After a few minutes more I decided it wasn't going away without an aspirin so I better just get up and find one. I tip toed to my door and opened it slowly. I could hear snores coming from Claire's room so they were asleep.

I moved quietly down the hallway and tried to pass the living room silently. I took a glance in the darkness but could only make out his figure under the light sheet. I internally snorted. Of course he wouldn't need blankets. I slipped into the kitchen and found a glass and filled it with water. I carefully opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. I tried to open the childproof cap without rattling it too much, but I wasn't getting it.

"Are you alright?" I nearly dropped the bottle when I jumped a foot high. I twisted around quickly against the counter. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I could barely make out Embry's frame against the half wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

My heart was beating out of my chest from fright. I tried to catch my breath, "No, it's okay. What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

I nodded my head, "oh, me neither."

"Are you alright?" He motioned to the aspirin in my hand.

"I'm fine. I just have a bad side ache. It's been keeping me up."

He tilted his head. "Really? Me too."

"Your side hurts?"

"Yeah." He stepped away from the wall. "Hey, can I try something?"

My eyebrows pulled together, "yeah I guess."

He walked slowly towards me and I got a better glimpse of him without his shirt on in the little light from the window. I bit the inside of my cheek. He was still breathtaking. He stopped in front of me and I looked up at him with wondering eyes. He moved his arms around me and pulled me close into him. I smiled and moved my arms around him resting my face against his chest. I really could get used to this.

"Does it still hurt?"

I opened my eyes my face riddled with confusion. "No, it doesn't," I said in awe.

I looked up to his face and he smiled largely. "I feel better too."

I leaned my head to the side studying his face. "It's true then?" I asked.

"What is?"

"We are soul mates. We are that word your tribe uses."

"Imprints?"

I nodded. His smile got wider and he crashed me into his chest. "I knew it from the second you walked in the room." I smiled into him and held him as tight as I could.

After a few silent moments of holding each other I felt myself getting light on my feet and start to sway with exhaustion. Now that my side didn't hurt I was feeling really tired. "How do we fix the feeling so we can sleep?"

"Well," he stalled, "the couch bed is big enough for both of us. That is if you want…" he left his thought hanging.

I bit my lip, "I don't know."

He pulled away to arms length and bent down to my eye level. "We won't do anything. We just both want to sleep and it doesn't look like we can do that being apart."

I nodded slowly, "okay. That sounds good."

He led me back into the front room and slid into the bed holding the sheet out for me. I slipped in beside him and he let the sheet flutter down. "I'm not going to be able to sleep with only a sheet." I teased.

He grinned and held his arm out. "You will if you're with me." I sighed and shook my head with a laugh then snuggled up against his side. I melted into his warmth. He was right again. I drifted fast to sleep dreaming of my spotted wolf spirit guardian.


End file.
